


He Goes Delirious When You Kiss

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dream Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Exhaustion takes over Corvo, stressful days bringing him little peace. And with every night he grows more and more restless, until one night either a feverish dream or the Outsider himself comes to relief him in a most pleasant way.





	He Goes Delirious When You Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [Kooks](http://wehavekookies.tumblr.com/) who requested sleepy sex bordering on the dream and reality, unknown what exactly it is. I hope I deliver as described, do enjoy :3
> 
> [Did you know you too can send me a prompt?](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

Ever since he and the Outsider started their odd relationship, his life split in two, one where he runs the roofs of Dunwall and another where he spends non-existent hours in the Void. Oh, with such joy and pleasure those hours are filled! It becomes easy to lose grasp on reality and stop understanding where it ends and the Void begins. Even more so, it’s not easy when Corvo is half asleep and restless.

He dreams of the blues and grays of the Void, the colours of it soothing and pleasant to an eye. But it is not them that Corvo feels most. It’s the wonderful light feeling of lightness, engulfing him as he succumbs to it. It’s a touch, a presence, powerful and familiar. Corvo gives in to it, because in the back of his mind he knows it is the Outsider, always there to pull him in his arms. 

Corvo breathes out heavily and turns on his stomach, hands clenching softly on the pillow and body drowning in silky folds of his sheets. They feel more delicate than usual, fondling his skin and engulfing his body where folds gather. More than that, he feels a touch of ghostly hands. They linger on his chest and then slip under the heavy blanket. It slips aside and Corvo’s skin is exposed to the peculiar dance of gentle wind gusts and a touch of inquisitive lips. They kiss relentlessly, eager to leave bruise marks where skin is sucked and bitten. With every kiss on his hip, with every sinking of teeth, his breathing hitches and he grows more restless and harder. Lips hover down his hip, a tongue leaving its wet trace mark. A hand comes to rub a circle over his buttock and to grasp possessively on it, and he smiles in a pillow, muttering.

“This is quite a tease.”

He turns on his stomach, unconsciously pulling the blanket up, and blinks sleepily at the deity before him, a ghostly silhouette and no more.

There is something else. A blanket, sliding off his muscly body, tripping only on his rock-hard cock. He would reach out to relax himself, but he is sleep heavy and soothed and doesn’t want to move one inch. So when the Outsider’s hands touch him, he doesn’t resist, only smiles lazily.

“If only I could have you in my bedroom,” he says softly and receives a wordless smile from the Outsider. The deity lies next to him, his body as naked as Corvo’s, and looking so frail. It seems ethereal, almost unreal and glowing, as if his mind makes it more beautiful than it already it. But Corvo knows only too well what power hides in those hands, for he felt the very essence of it. The Outsider’s caress is peculiar, studying. He splays a hand over his chest, and Corvo wills his heart to beat faster for the Outsider to feel. 

He hums and closes his eyes. And as soon as his vision is all blackness and vague shapes of light, he feels even more. Lips pressed to his arm, moving to mouth at his neck and draw a definitive line down his chest, a flick of a tongue meeting his skin whenever. He wants to look when the lips reach the very bottom of his body, but sleepy haze holds him tight. The Outsider’s lips, surprisingly wordless this time, touch his pelvis, kiss at his hips again. Teeth bite into rough skin more decidedly now, and Corvo curls his toes in pleasure. 

Restlessness makes him fidgety and he rolls his hips ever so slightly, feeling the softness of his bed and the hard surface of the Void’s rocks at the same time.

Careful but decisive hands pick his heavy flesh up, and he tenses the muscles of his butt to buckle up again, pleasure tingling at the first touch and contact with the Outsider’s fingers. With them slick and sticky pre-cum coats the length of Corvo’s flesh, following in a pumping move pattern.

The Outsider looks at Corvo, head tilted. Corvo can’t quite place anymore if the Outsider’s body is still bare or already dressed, as if he can’t focus on it, as if it were a dream. But as soon as a hand runs over his cock again, he forgets to think about even that. Anything at all, only of the pleasant sensation that feeds his odd touch starvation, a nightly thirst of a feverish man.

Corvo groans in his arm as he puts it over his face. His cock is held tight, overly tight for only the beginning of the intercourse. Too hard and too warm, he pushes his hips up into the touch, caring little of how strange his existence feels. The pulses, the throbbing of his flesh is rubbing against a tight circle of fingers that moves over him, down and up, sliding over the head of his cock. He groans again and hears a distant chuckle. The hand moves confidently, knowing every rhythm and touch that he would enjoy.

And then hand is replaced with something warmer, wetter, much more elaborate. The Outsider's mouth sucks on his tip, concentrating all the pleasure where Corvo is most vulnerable, and Corvo whines, shaking a little. The Outsider’s tongue rolls over the tip and lips slide over the head as he pushes Corvo to where bliss only begins. Corvo huffs and holds his breath, pressing all muscles into tenseness. The Outsider spares him, takes him in deeper by an inch, then moves back with a sloppy sound, and for that Corvo opens his eyes.

The Outsider's stare back. Corvo thinks he has never seen them quite so black, quite so painted with lust and eagerness to please. His brows are heavy, and he can see his eyes move under the eyelids. Corvo is warm and fidgety in the hold of the Outsider’s mouth, and he wants to move. The Outsider, as if hearing his plea, sinks down fully, his mouth swallowing Corvo, tongue sliding over the shaft where it can reach. He slowly rises only to sink down again, making Corvo groan loudly.

He helps with a hand, curling fingers around the shaft, moving his mouth off to kiss and suck on the side and on the base of the balls. He is thorough, his kisses not a tease, but torturous fondling. He gives Corvo all he has, all the temperature of his mouth, which feels surreal. Corvo’s cheeks grow hotter with every moan that he hides in his scarred skin. His moans are drawn-out, low and resonating. He doesn’t need words to beg, and the Outsider understands his needs well.

And indulges him slowly.

Corvo feels lost in time, lost in bliss, lost in the touch of his holy lover. He is stuck on the brink of life and the Void, and he doesn’t know if he is merely sleeping, his cock in his own hand and lips imagined, or if the Outsider is truly there, licking at him and mouthing passion off him. At that moment, it barely matters, because his mind goes haywire and he loses all sense of stability. Somewhere few seconds ago, whatever seconds exist in this dreamless dream, his body threw itself into nirvana-like state. All of his nerves seem to be pulsing into a single throb that, if properly touched, would explode and make Corvo a wreck of a man.

Corvo dares another look at the Outsider whose mouth is so alluringly red and moist.

The Outsider smiles up at him and runs his thumb and phalanx of a middle finger over Corvo’s shaft, pressing tight at the sides and rolling over every single vein that protrudes. Corvo looks, chin tipped up and air held back to the point of ache in his chest. With every stroke the stress of the last few days seems to be seeping out, together with sweat and pre-cum. He hisses softly and with groans only begs for more.

The Outsider tilts his head, his image getting somewhat blurry either from the sheer force of pleasure or the fact that it could all be a wet delightful dream. His hands take a full grip of Corvo and he frantically pumps him, skin moving and folding over the shaft, fingers finding the perfect aching spot that Corvo knows exists only to torture him. Bliss is nearly dripping from him, and most definitely drips from his mouth that he frees to moan the Outsider’s name. It’s all broken syllables and feverish sounds. He stutters, he huffs and hisses, he is so close he could just--

Reality meets him with cold air and empty hot sheets, damp and crumpled. There is no Outsider, either has never been or the black eyed god left Corvo to regain his senses in a most cruel teasing way. Corvo gasps, sits up and moans when his aching throbbing cock rubs against the blanket, a touch away from spilling come. He swishes the blanket away and takes a strong grip of himself, giving his flesh a stroke and two. He bends with a jerk, nerves and muscles making him weak, and he turns on his stomach to fuck himself into his hand, his butt rising up and ungracefully sliding forth. He can't help an all too loud a moan, realizing how very close to breaking he is. He imagines the Outsider’s fingers as they curled around him, he imagines how he could take the god by the hips and ruin him, because he has done it before and would do it again. And he dreams of a dream he just had, hot and delirious even.

"Fuck," he stutters, moving faster and more frantically, until, until, until…

His groans drown in a pillow as he nuzzles into it and clenches teeth. His body goes rigid for a blissful single moment, shattering him, painting silks and his own skin with come. His hand is wet and so is his blanket, and he makes a few more lazy thrusts while the pleasure of orgasm quiets down. He lies down heavily as it is, in his own mess and with the tiniest beads of cold sweat running down his neck.

For the longest time he is wondering if the Outsider has ever been there, touching and sucking him off, throwing him into sexual frenzy. He traces redness of bite marks over his hip, the smears of his own release. He still feels the touch of fingertips and traces them too. Are they a new heritage of a love night or the remnants of the previous nights, so many of them before? But no matter if what happened or did not is a product of Corvo’s feverish night imagination or a true encounter, next time the black-eyed god is not leaving until Corvo can return the favour and ruin his skin with bruising loving kisses and a hard stroking grip.


End file.
